erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aard'Vorn
Aard’Vorn are powerful magical artifacts capable of changing the earth itself. Although every Aard'Vorn is different from one another, all of them use the life energy of the plane as a means of a power source. In the distant past, the Aard'Vorn were all gathered in one place by the Kingdom of Leir where they all resonated and created a whirlwind that swept the entire civilization away to another world. It is believed that the gods created the Aard'Vorn to do this as a defensive measure to prevent mortals from abusing their powers, and since then, the Aard'Vorn have been returned to their rightful locations. Winter Sigil (Shuang) The Winter Sigil is a powerful crystal marked in runes that was used by the god Ymir to forge the United Plane. However, after the Shattering it was lost and seemingly lost forever. That is, until the Frost Elf Chun found it and revived the region now known as Shuang. It now resides in the Ice Temple where it is heavily protected. Shadowheart (Teleios) The Shadowheart is a powerful stone embedded with black crystals that seem to have runes that all Aard'Vorn share. It was made by the goddesses of fate, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, as a tool to forge the United Plane with. Afterwords they hid the Shadowheart deep inside Teleios, as it had the power to show the fate of any being that possessed it and often those that had tried to change their fate ended up making things much worse. It is said that the guardian of the Shadowheart is also a prophet, and has been writing down prophecies about the fate of the universe since possessing the Shadowheart. Snowspire (East Teleios) A spire of solid ice with Aard'Vorn runes carved into it, it was used by an unknown god to help forge the United Plane. Afterwords the god left it in East Teleios for unknown reasons. In any case, the Snowspire was eventually used misproperly by Imperial Oulobann and caused the region's climate to change dramatically until they were able to return the area to normal. Nowadays the Aard'Vorn is heavily guarded by a detachment of Atalanteo forces to prevent future misuse. Godfires (Central Eidyn) The Godfires were the Aard'Vorn of the seasonal gods Iddun, Woden, Freyja, and Ymir to forge the United Plane. These Aard'Vorn were four eternally lit torches with Aard'Vorn runes carved into the wood. The Godfires are unique as they are the only Aard'Vorn that need to be together to be used, in order for mortals not to use them. However, they were collected and used by one hero in his quest to defeat a powerful Primordial. He hid them back in their respective hiding places after the Primordial was defeated, but not before making a map of their hiding place that has been lost in time. Seasoul (Oceanfell) The Seasoul was the Aard'Vorn of Leviathan, god of the sea. A large sapphire with Aard'Vorn runes, Leviathan used it to help create the United Plane. He was one of the few gods who kept his Aard'Vorn. However, after the Shattering he gave it to an enthralled minion and commanded the minion to sink Eidyn and the other planes under the ocean as so he could increase his power. His plan was found out, however; and the Aard'Vorn was hidden in the sea where it could never be found by mortals. It is said that somewhere in Oceanfell there is a map carved into the bedrock that shows the location of the Aard'Vorn Coldbourne (Gierkliff) The Beetle in a Jar (Sky Pass) The Beetle in a Jar is one example of how the energy and magic of an Aard'Vorn can swap containers. Originally, SkyPass had their Aard'Vorn inside of a lamp. The power most often confused for genies which has caused some rumors to arise of Genies trapped in lamps. During the Battle of SkyPass in the Leir Kingdom invasions a lich named Odeous made a deal with Morduin to cause chaos to SkyPass in return for saving the Aard'Vorn: Morduin would let Leir win the battle and Odeous could save SkyPass by keeping the Aard'Vorn to himself inside of a Beetle in a Jar. It currently travels with Odeous in one of his pockets and he cannot access the power, being undead. It is also defended by an artificial Golem named Gruk. Void Forge (Outerlands) The Void Forge was a mystic forge with Aard'Vorn runes carved into it. The god Ogma used it to help create the United Plane. Later, his forge was used by the Demons to forge powerful weapons to wield against their Moroitos enemies during the Demon-Moroitos War. After the war the demons left a guardian named Vulcan to protect the forge from being misused. So far Vulcan has done his job well, and none have seen the Void Forge in hundreds of years, many calling it a simply myth alone. Staff of Boreas (Jotun) Another Aard'Vorn used by Ymir, it was a staff made out of an unknown metal with Aard'Vorn runes burned into the metal. The Staff of Boreas was created after the formation of the United Plane by Ymir to use as his personal tool. However, he soon grew bored of it and threw it into Eidyn to see how mortals would use it. He watched in horror as a Fey creature found it and tried to use it to plunge Eidyn into an eternal winter. Ymir then took his staff and hid it in Jotun, so no one could use it again unless it was for a righteous cause. Yggdrasil (Vedfolnir) A Ard'Vorn used by the god Orion, thus Aard'Vorn was a massive tree with Aard'Vorn runes carved into its trunk. Orion used it to help create the United Plane and later its fruit was used to help nourish some the first beings that were created by the gods. Over time the tree has also become sentient, though it speaks only rarely. Mortals who have talked to tree have said that the tree has little concept of time and that it views change uncaringly unless it is a threat to the plane at large. Frozen Throne (Frozen Vale) The Frozen Throne was the Aard'Vorn used by Necros to help create the United Plane. It was a elaborate throne made out of frostbitten steel that had Aard'Vorn runes carved into the metal. In order to prevent misuse, Necros cursed the throne so that whoever sat upon it and used its power would live a life of suffering and sorrow. However, Necros did not expect that this curse would spread to the whole of the Frozen Vale region as it has. Because of this curse, the whole region has become a dark place of despair that should be avoided at all costs. Icelance (North Eidyn) The Icelance was the Aard'Vorn of the goddess of night, Nocturne. A lance made out of pure ice and with Aard'Vorn runes carved into it, it was used to help create the United Plane. Later the Icelance was used by a Fey creature along with the staff of Boreas to cover Eidyn in eternal winter. It failed when Nocturne and Ymir took back their Aard'Vorn and destroyed the creature. However, in order to protect her Aard'Vorn she hid it in a glacier somewhere in North Eidyn where it is hidden to this day. Earthshield (Varden) The Earthshield was an Aard'Vorn used by the god Behemoth. A shield made out of various rocks and materials with the Aard'Vorn runes etched into it, it was used to help create the United Plane. Later a Moroitos general found it and used it to great success. He was later captured and executed, and his shield was sealed in his tomb by the Demons. It is said the tomb and shield lay somewhere in Varden, but no one knows where. Weirwood (Verdant Wilderness) The Weirwood was an Aard'Vorn used by the god of summer, Woden. A small wooded area with trees covered in Aard'Vorn runes, it was used by Woden to help create the United Plane. Ever since, it has been a place of quiet meditation. Monks known as the Summer Wardens guard the Weirwood and make sure it isn't misused, instead using it for quiet meditation and rarely to speak with their master Woden. Worldstone (Leir) A great boulder with Aard'Vorn runes etched into it, the Worldstone sits atop the summit of Origin Mountain, the highest peak of Eidyn. Said to have been forged by Taurus, the Worldstone has the capacity to raise mountains, carve out canyons and turn oceans into deserts. The Worldstone is one the most actively used Aard'Vorn having become weaponized by the Kingdom of Leir. It is said that a group of nomads were told by the gods that they were chosen to build a great kingdom of clay and stone. They ascended Origin Mountain and used the Worldstone to build castles, fortresses and even stairways that spiraled about the mountain. Having literally built a city overnight, these nomads lay the foundation for their own civilization. When they discovered that the changing land produced ekati crystals. This would eventually lead to the start of the Kingdom of Leir itself. Corpse of the first dead (Necronia) This Aard'Vorn was used by Animus, not Necros as most often misconceived. This is the original corpse of the first sentient dead being (which was a Moroitos) and was made as a sacrifice to give others life in their death. Animus accepted the token of their soul and made the plane to the request of the inhabitants. However, cults following the god Necros soon arose and destroyed the other cities and used their necromancers to turn the population of the newly founded region of "Necronia" into dead animals and people. The plants (which only the druids of the time had control over) soon spread wildly across the region with no animals eating them and Necronia was changed into a lush wild jungle with undead animals and necromatic cults and tribes. The whereabouts of the Moroitos corpse is unknown but presumed to have rotted away with the plants around the grave holding its current power. Sol Temple (Kharnstheim) The Aard'Vorn of the Sol Temple is actually not the temple itself, but the Sol Crystal sealed within it. A bright yellow crystal with Aard'Vorn runes carved into it, it was the god Azoun's Aard'Vorn. After using it to help create the United Plane, he placed it in the hands of his worshipers so that they could use it to protect themselves. However, one of the worshipers was a Moroitos, and tried to use the Sol Crystal to become a physical god. Thankfully he wasn't prepared for the power of the crystal and his life force was torn to shreds when he tried to create a new continent, resulting in the creation of Kharnstheim. In order to protect it, the other worshipers sealed it in the Sol Temple and swore to be its guardians. Thw worshipers, now known as the Sunblades, still reside in the Temple and protect the crystal form anyone who might want to misuse it. The Eye of Long (Khyorgan) The Sentinel Eye is what remains of a staff. It was used by the Sentinels to heal the plane of Khyorgan and help it develop life in the Creation era. The staff was wielded by Long, the first Sentinel Emperor, who shaped Khyorgan as we know it today. The staff was used on Mildhurian, and it shook the ground when used. The area around Mildhurian was flooded by water, forming the Gomchar Sea, and legend says that across the land surface of the plane, forests grew from deserts and a cornucopia of life emerged from the soil. However, Long overused this power, using it to create the Sky Fortress. He refused to let go of this godlike power, and ultimately it overwhelmed him. The staff shattered and only the headpiece survived. This round headpiece was the Eye of Long. The Eye created the first of the warrior Qilins, which attacked Long, before falling to the ground powerless. The crippled and wounded Long bowed, and as a result the Qilins didn't kill him. Ever since, the Eye has been kept in the Sky Fortress, and over time it has regained some of it's power. The Eye can allow it's users to see all of Khyorgan, though not all at once. Ever since the time of Long, the Emperor's role has been to use the Eye to watch over Khyorgan. However, due to the death of the Sentinel Core, the Emperor has assumed leadership of the Sentinels. According to legend, in Khyorgan's darkest hour, the shards of the staff will be reunited with the Eye and the staff will be named, then planted in the ground to become a second World Tree. The two world trees will then reach out with their roots to unite Khyorgan and Eidyn and form a plane approaching the United Plane in it's grandeur. Category:Artifacts Category:Aard'Vorn